


Wśród naszej krwawej spuścizny

by Imprompttu



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Angst, French Revolution, Grantaire Has Feelings!, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 09:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2305169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imprompttu/pseuds/Imprompttu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Brunet sam nie wiedział, jakim cudem udało mu się odnaleźć przyjaciela. Podążał za własnym instynktem? Tak można powiedzieć. Gdyby znalazł chwilę na zastanowienie się, usiłowałby nawet zapewne przypuścić, że pomógł mu w tym jakiś rodzaj dobrotliwej opatrzności, ale w owym momencie liczył się tylko jeden mężczyzna i tuzin wycelowanych w niego luf, gotowych do wystrzału przeciwników."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wśród naszej krwawej spuścizny

Enjolrasa nie było nigdzie w pobliżu.

Dźwięk nienawistnych, chaotycznych strzałów unosił się w powietrzu wraz z wonią niesprawiedliwie przelanej krwi. Rewolucja nie była piękną rzeczą. Można oczywiście przypisywać jej miano namiętnej, ambitnej, niezwykle potrzebnej społeczeństwu, jednak nijak przyjemnej. Zwłaszcza, kiedy wszyscy po "dobrej" stronie konfliktu przekonali się już, że pisana im była klęska.

Śmierć.

Enjolras powinien był nawoływać do walki, kierować swoim ludem, który jeszcze nie padł ofiarą śmiertelnych ciosów, czy też sam ruszać do boju z pistoletem pewnie zaciśniętym w dłoni, lecz ślad po nim zaginął, a Grantaire wiedział, że musiał go odnaleźć, choćby miało to stanowić ostatnią rzecz, jaką byłby w stanie uczynić na tym świecie. Chciał żyć, ale jedynie z blondynem u boku. Jaki mógł potencjalnie znaleźć sens w dalszym egzystowaniu, jeżeli nie był nim energiczny chłopak przekonany do własnych prawd, postanowień i wyobrażeń moralności.

Grantaire w niego wierzył.

Tylko w niego.

Brunet sam nie wiedział, jakim cudem udało mu się odnaleźć przyjaciela. Podążał za własnym instynktem? Tak można powiedzieć. Gdyby znalazł chwilę na zastanowienie się, usiłowałby nawet zapewne przypuścić, że pomógł mu w tym jakiś rodzaj dobrotliwej opatrzności, ale w owym momencie liczył się tylko jeden mężczyzna i tuzin wycelowanych w niego luf, gotowych do wystrzału przeciwników.

Tyle samo par oczu odwróciło się w kierunku Grantaire'a, kiedy ten przekroczył próg pomieszczenia. Dopiero po chwili, wzrok również podniósł Enjolras, a w jego tęczówkach zatańczyła obawa. Usta mężczyzny ułożyły się w bezdźwięczne "uciekaj". W końcu ten nie sądził, że jego kompan byłby gotów umrzeć za przekonania, tak jak sam miał w zamiarze.

I wiecie co? Enjolras myślał prawidłowo. Grantaire nigdy nie umarłby za puste słowa i obietnice zmian w przyszłości. Za bardzo cenił własne życie.

Jednak...

Grantaire mógł umrzeć za Enjolrasa i jego wiarę. Był w stanie pozostać na miejscu tylko i wyłącznie po to, aby jego przyjaciel nie odczuł samotności w chwili, kiedy życie będzie odpływać z niego, niczym bordowa ciecz z wąskiej rany, powoli, aczkolwiek skutecznie. Czerwień. Kolor złości, a równocześnie pożądania. Kolor marynarki, jaką na barkach dzierżył Enjolras oraz flagi, którą trzymał w zaciśniętej kurczowo pięści. Barwa wspomnień, jakie zostaną zapamiętane przez tych, którzy przeżyją. Czerwień będzie ich spuścizną.

Bo Grantaire chciał żyć.

Ale nie bez Enjolrasa.

Człowieka, którego obdarzył najwspanialszym, ale również najtragiczniejszym uczuciem na świecie.

Kilka sekund niespokojniej ciszy minęło, aż Grantaire zaprzeczył ruchem głowy i wciągnął powietrze nosem. Nie wahał się. Postąpił jeden krok do przodu, następnie drugi i zanim się zorientował, był już u boku swojego przyjaciela - tam, gdzie przynależał.

Wyciągnął rękę w stronę Enjolrasa i niemal zdziwił się, kiedy ten uścisnął ją pokrzepiająco bez jakiejkolwiek oznaki sprzeciwu. Grantaire odwrócił wzrok od oprawców w mundurach, aby wlepić go w oczy swojego towarzysza.

Blondyn wyglądał, jakby był dumny. Nie obawiał się śmierci. Widział w niej rozwiązanie dla wyższych celów. Czyż nie była to cecha godna podziwu?

Grantaire otworzył usta, a jego głos był ledwie szeptem, aby nikt się nie zorientował. Nikt, prócz Enjolrasa, któremu zamierzał przekazać największą tajemnicę własnego życia. Tak po prostu. Wszystko, czego potrzebował miał blisko siebie, czy też we własnym posiadaniu i nikt nie mógł go już z niczego ograbić. Jego wolność znalazła się w zasięgu ręki. Enjolras również. Czego więcej mógłby pragnąć od kruchej istoty życia? Zamknął ponownie własne wargi nieśmiało, jakby zbierając słowa, kiedy usłyszał wojaków, odbezpieczających własną broń.

 _Teraz albo nigdy_ , pomyślał.

\- Kocham cię.

Kochał i to była prawda.

Wierzył, bo kochał.

Ufał, bo kochał.

Walczył, bo kochał.

Starał się być lepszym człowiekiem.

_Bo kochał._

Enjolras wyglądał na zdziwionego, nawet zszokowanego, ale jego kąciki ust uniosły się w górę nieznacznie. Również uścisk dłoni stał się mocniejszy, bardziej desperacki, kiedy blondyn chciał coś powiedzieć i pragnął tego naprawdę mocno. Być może również przygotowywał się do podobnego stwierdzenia dłuższy czas, jednak poddał się, wiedząc jak mało, w jego mniemaniu oczywiście, znaczyły żałosne uczucia na tle wydarzenia tak ważnego, jak rewolucja. Ale to wszystko przeminęło. Rzuciło się w wir przeszłości, historii, niezależnie od tematyki... Wszystkie skrzętnie ukryte przemyślenia się nie liczyły, ponieważ mieli ten krótki moment, aby naprostować niedomówienia i wypuścić zduszone uczucia.

Ale nie mogli.

Nie było im to przeznaczone.

Strzały zagłuszyły wszelkie nadzieje. Naboje przebiły się przez klatki piersiowe mężczyzn w okolicach ich serc, prawie ironicznie. Zanim Enjolras zachwiał się i osunął w kierunku okna, które otwarte zostało za jego plecami, Grantaire mógł zobaczyć, że powieki blondyna opadły, lecz uśmiech wymalowany na jego twarzy nie zblakł, a jedynie pozostał na pełnych ustach, niby pieczęć.

Kto wie?

Być może Enjolras wreszcie był szczęśliwy?

Grantaire z pewnością tak się czuł.

Bo kochał.

I zdobył wszystko, czego chciał.


End file.
